Le Journal
by CrAzY Pigwidgeon
Summary: Tous croient connaître Harry Potter, celuiquiasurvécut, mais n'en connaissant en vérité que ce qu'ils en veulent. Qu'adviendratil lorsqu'une personne qui croyait comme les autres le connaître se rendra compte de son erreur?


Bon alors bonjour!

Je sais que je devrais travailler sur la traduction mais là, je suis tellement dans un moment qui ne me le permet pas... J'ai écrit ce qui me passait par la tête, avec les évènements qui courts, et j'ai tenté de l'adapter pour le genre de fic que vous êtes habitués de lire de ma part, mais je ne garantis rien.

En tout cas vous verrez bien...

Rien ne m'appartient comme d'habitude (ok l'histoire mais ça compte pas), tout appartient à JK Rowling

(J'ai corrigé mon erreur, merci de m'en avoir avertie!)

Bonne lecture,

CrAzY Pigwidgeon

**Le Journal**

_« Les gens semblent me connaître, mais ils ne me connaissent pas. Les gens semblent comprendre ma souffrance, mais ne comprennent que ce qu'ils veulent, des parcelles insignifiantes sur ce vaste territoire inconnu. Bien que tant de gens soient assemblés autour de moi, je suis seul, demandant silencieusement de l'aide. Mais personne ne semble entendre ma requête. Quelques fois, j'ai cru avoir trouver une personne en ce monde à mes côtés, mais ce n'était qu'une percée de soleil à travers les ténèbres qui m'entourent. Elle qui semblait si sage et de bons conseils, en des périodes difficiles, ne m'est plus d'aucun secours. Personne ne le sera plus jamais, et je sombrai seul dans la noirceur qui m'oppresse._

_Plusieurs fois, j'ai tenté de sortir de ma fragile solidité. Plusieurs fois, j'ai tenté rejoindre l'autre bout de ce frêle fil, de peur qu'il cède sous moi. Plusieurs fois, une amalgame d'émotions l'a défait, et en vain, je m'y suis tenu fébrilement et l'ai renouer. Au fils des années, ce fil, tant de fois raccommodé, devint corde de nœuds. Au fils des années, je ne pouvais plus contrôler les tempêtes grondant au creux de moi, détruisant rêves et espoirs me tenant si fidèlement en vie. Ma façade s'endurcit, au fils du temps, afin d'en camoufler les ravages s'exécutant en moi. Cette façade qui pourtant a tant de failles. Au fils des épreuves, mes émotions que je tentais si vainement de cachées se faufilèrent dans les replis cachés de ma façade, afin d'éclater violemment devant les gens que j'aime. Maintenant, tous croient que je deviens tout autre, et s'écartent de moi. Un gouffre s'est creusé entre eux et moi, sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, et ce gouffre m'emportera bientôt, loin de cette vie qui n'est plus la mienne._

_Quoi que je fasse, tout échoue avant même de prendre lieu. Il y a toujours un événement, une personne, un obstacle barrant ma voie. Sans même n'avoir pu faire un mouvement, sans même m'emplir ne serait-ce qu'une fois les poumons de cet air entourant noter monde, mon destin était scellé sans aucune sortie de secours. J'aurais pu vivre comme tout autre sorcier fréquentant Poudlard, j'aurais pu avoir la compréhension qui me fait désormais défauts, mais Voldemort m'a tout enlevé ces chances, alors même que je n'avais qu'à peine un an. Depuis ce jour maudit, ma vie ne fut qu'une suite d'un affreux cauchemar. J'étais tenu dans l'ignorance de toute chose, à l'ombre de gens ne sachant pas la signification du mot 'justesse'. Alors que je passais sept ans à vivre avec ces gens, si le mot vivre m'y est permis, des milliers de gens fêtaient partout, me laissant là, avec les moldus de la pire espèce. La première fois où je cru réellement être comme tout autre enfant fut lors de mon admission à Poudlard._

_Jamais je n'avais été aussi heureux. En l'espace d'une courte année, j'ai pensé enfin avoir mon salut. Mais mes doutes se levèrent lorsque Dumbledore me conta la raison de mes malheurs. D'années en années, mes doutes s'épaissirent. L'année passée, lors de ma cinquième année, je me rendis compte combien on m'avait tenu dans l'ignorance. J'étais voué à une vie de damnés, une vie dont on ne profite pas mais qu'on permet aux autres de profiter. Si jamais quelqu'un ouïe ces dires, il me croirait égoïste. Mais ont-ils tous songé au poids et à la solitude qu'entraîne ce fardeau? Certainement pas. Et jamais ils ne le découvriront, vivant leur vie paisiblement et loin de tout danger. Je suis seul, et le resterai probablement jusqu'à la fin de ma destinée._

_À deux reprises, j'ai cru trouver des gens pouvant possiblement me comprendre. Mais comme toute chose jusqu'à présent, ces gens m'ont été enlevés. Sirius, que j'avais rencontré en croyant qu'il était le meurtrier de mes jeunes jours. À cause de ma fébrilité, il est disparut, tombant gracieusement dans l'arc du néant. Encore une fois, en voulant faire quelque chose pour sauver la courte stabilité que m'offrait mon parrain, j'ai tout anéanti et rechuter où je vais désormais croire appartenir. Dans un monde d'échecs et de désespoir. Il était comme moi, comprenait mes peines et mes douleurs, mais n'est désormais plus. Comme je me hais de l'avoir mené à sa perte. La deuxième personne était beaucoup plus présente, mais ne comprenait pas complètement. Elle était la seule étudiante à pouvoir me comprendre, mais je ne peux plus lui laisser cette chance. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça arriverait, mais je crois que je l'aimais. Mais je ne veux pas la perdre. Je préfère rester de marbre, solitaire, et la regarder vivre sa vie, tandis qu'elle en a une. Il y a beaucoup trop de risques qu'en s'attachant à elle, elle me soit retirée comme Sirius. Je ne peux pas lui faire cela. Hermione aime beaucoup trop la vie pour que je l'entraîne dans les ténèbres où je suis destiné._

_Les autres, qui croient me connaître, sont très loin de la vérité. Ron croit que la célébrité qui m'est rattachée me fait plaisir. C'est ridicule. J'aimerais beaucoup mieux être comme une ombre, un inconnu, peut importe; qu'on me laisse vivre ma vie. Il a tout ce dont je ne pourrais jamais plus espérer, comme la plupart des autres. Il ne comprend pas la gravité de ma situation, il ne me comprend tout simplement pas, et peut importe mes efforts pour lui faire comprendre, il ne décroche pas de cet idée. Dumbledore dit me comprendre, mais il n'en sait rien. Il ne peut pas comprendre la douleur, la souffrance et la rage qui se bâtissent au plus profond de moi. Bien qu'il ait celui qui m'a le mieux démasqué dans ce monde dans lequel je vis malgré moi, il ne sait rien de moi. Je demeurerai l'incompris jusqu'à l'heure du jugement dernier, et seul Dieu sait ce qui sera dit à mon sujet dans ces livres d'histoires... »_

Refermant le livre d'un bruit sec, elle le garda dans ses mains crispées par l'émotion courant en elle. Son regard divaguait, une expression de choc dessinait les traits de son faciès. Une larme solitaire roulait sur ses joues, et se fracassa en centaine d'éclats salins sur le petit livre rouge. Jamais n'aurait-elle cru les pensées les plus enfouies dans le cœur de son ami. Elle regarda l'auteur de ces mots, dormant semblait-il paisiblement sur le fauteuil de la salle commune. Elle le croyait habile à cacher ses véritables états d'âme, mais non en ce point si avancé. Elle était furieuse envers elle-même, sachant qu'elle aurait pu le deviner. Lui-même l'avait mentionner, ça, ainsi qu'une autre chose. Son cœur sauta quelques battements. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il semblait si inaccessible. Et pourtant... Elle s'agenouilla à la tête du fauteuil et l'observa dormir.

Hermione, ne pouvant pas s'endormir, descendit de son dortoir en espérant que la chaleur réconfortante du feu aiderait ses soucis à la laisser quelques heures, le temps d'un sommeil qui tardait de plus en plus à venir. Quelle ne fut sa surprise de retrouver Harry étendu sur le fauteuil, un livret rouge sur son cœur et une plume à la main. Curieuse comme elle était, la jeune femme prit délicatement le livre et entama sa lecture. Elle se demandait vraiment pourquoi elle l'avait fait. Elle le regrettait, sachant qu'Harry n'aimerait certainement pas qu'elle découvre ses plus profonds secrets. Elle le regardait, la lueur orangée des flammes dansant sur son visage serein. Elle le voyait d'un tout autre œil, et voulait plus que jamais mettre fin à son calvaire. Elle l'avait également aimé, mais n'avait jamais osé se l'avouer. D'une main incertaine, elle traça de ses doigts la cicatrice ornant le front du jeune homme. Lorsqu'il commença à se mouvoir, elle retira abruptement sa main.

Il se réveilla et s'assit sur le fauteuil, regardant alternativement la personne devant lui et le livret à ses mains. Un regard embué de larmes, Hermione se leva tranquillement, et s'assit à ses côtés. Sans dire un mot, elle le prit dans son étreinte. Harry regarda dans les yeux d'Hermione et su qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul, peut importe les épreuves que l'attendent toujours et le danger éminent au-dessus d'eux.

* * *

Bon. C'est cela...

J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop déprimé (d'ordinaire mes histoires sont un peu plus joyeuses) mais c'est vraiment la seule chose que je peux écrire dans mon état actuelle... désolée. Dites vous que ce n'est qu'un one-shot.

Peut-être il y a des incohérences, lorsque j'écris furieuse, c'est ce quoi arrive, et je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de réviser alors... Si c'est vraiment poche, alors je l'assume et je delete l'histoire (vive fanfiction pour ça, réellement...)

En tout cas, je vous souhaite tout de même ne bonne journée, ou soirée, ou matin, ;)

Je vais tenter pendant la semaine qui vient de faire la traduction!

Alors j'y vais, mes cahiers de chimie m'attendent

À bientôt,

Pigwidgeon


End file.
